


A New Life (This Story Is Still A Work In Progress)

by Gemokitty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemokitty/pseuds/Gemokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranisu Saito was the daughter of a wealthy family in America. Even though her famiy is rich her home life wasn’t always the best because she was ignored by her parents most of the time. Despite the fact that they never had time for her she has never been on her own. Her father is Japanese and is orginally from Ikebukuro, her mother was an American beauty, before she passed when Aranisu was 15. Her father stays in America, while she goes to Ikebukuro to get away from the life of a model. Another reason why she comes to Ikebukro is to try to find out what she’s missing in her usually luxurious life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life (This Story Is Still A Work In Progress)

I stepped out of the subway into the city of Ikebukuro. I pulled down my sunglasses with my thumb and index finger to get a better look around. It was a bright, sunny day and the streets were filled with people. I’m completely used to being surrounded by loads of people. Over in America I was always swarmed by lots of people *sigh* usually thirsty guys. But, I’m in Ikebukuro right now! My father’s hometown, it’s actually not a bad place; hee hee kinda cheery actually. I giggled to myself thinking of how nice the place looked. “Welp! Just standing around here won’t get me to my new apartment!” I said to myself looking at the slip of paper in my hand with the directions to my new home written on it. “Hmm, ok! I got it!” I cheered putting the paper in the pocket of my black skinny jeans and picking up my luggage, walking down the street.  
After a few hours I ended up in some dark creepy alley, the fact that it had gotten dark out didn’t help either. “This place is sooo big! This is so not fair! My awesome sense of direction has failed me!” I complained to the night air, since no one else was around….at least I thought no one else was around. I sighed and sat my luggage down crossing my arms over my chest thinking. From the end of the alley I saw something. A figure? I looked again. No wait, three figures? Hmm, that’s a bit…odd. The three figures got closer to me as I stayed put contemplating what they were doing there. Oh! I know! They must’ve seen me come here and followed me to help me get to my apartment! I smiled, I had finally figured out why they were there. I waved over to the three. “Hey! Can you three help me!?” I pouted. “I’m kinda lost.” The three men got closer and the one that was in the middle snickered darkly and stepped up further than the other two, now that they were up close to me I noticed that they all had a yellow scarf; whether it is around their neck or somewhere else on them. The one that was closest to me that I deemed as the leader was wearing sagging black pants, of course all three of them were. He had his eyebrow, and lip pierced his hair was a Mohawk. The one on the left had large fish lips, and was very scruffy. The one on the right looked better than the first two but he wasn’t that pretty either. I began shaking as the leader spoke.  
“Ooh, we can help you alright. Boys let’s get this pretty thing and show her a good time. That’ll be helpful don’t cha think?” He asked the other two and they snickered much like he did. The one on the left was the next to speak.  
“Heh heh, it’ll be very helpful boss. I’ll get her left arm.”  
“And I’ll get the right.” The one on the right smirked as they both inched closer to me. Instinctively I backed up.  
“N-no! That’s not the kind of help I meant!” I shouted at them still inching farther way, they kept coming and before I knew it they had me pinned up against the alley’s cold brick wall. “AAAH!! LET ME GO!!!” I demanded kicking and moving my hands since they had ahold of me by my wrist.  
“Whoa, calm down girly.” The leader said, pressing his body close to mine, and lowering his hands to my hips.  
“GET AWAY!!! AAAAAAH!!! SOMEONE HEELPP!!!” I shrieked at the top of my lungs, struggling to get away. At that moment a vending machine went flying down the alley, hitting the guy that was in front of me. My eyes widened in extreme shock, as the guy went flying down the alley and the other two released my wrists. I sank to the ground my light brown hair a mess with a few strands on my face.  
“BOSS!!” The other two said in unison rushing to their boss’s side then glaring at the direction the vending machine came from. Their glares turned into frightened looks once they saw who was standing there I turned my head in the direction they were looking and their stood a tall, lean man. He had slightly messy, tossed about hair and blue lensed sunglasses. He was wearing a…bartender outfit?  
“It’s Shizuo Heiwajima!” One of them shouted.  
“You know, trying to hurt an innocent person pisses me off.” The bartender said in a deep voice, while cracking his knuckles as a vein popped in his forehead. The two guys screamed like little girls and in an instant were dragging there now unconscious boss out of the alley as quickly as possible. After they were gone the man known as Shizuo Heiwajima approached me and held his hand out for me to take. “You alright?” He asked. All I could do was nod and take his hand; he pulled me up with ease. I looked down at the ground a light blush etched across my cheeks.  
“Th-thank you.” I stuttered still a bit shocked from the previous events.  
“It was nothing.” He nonchalantly replied looking away from me. I was about to say something else but he spoke before I got the chance. “A girl like you shouldn’t be out this late at night. It’s dangerous.”  
“Hmph! What do you mean a girl like me? I got lost!” I crossed my arms and looked up at the tall man. “It’s not my fault I couldn’t find my apartment.”  
“That’s exactly what I mean by a girl like you.” He shoved his hands in his pocket. “Where’s your apartment? I’ll take you there.” I glared at him for a moment but pulled out the paper anyways and handed it to him. It looked it over. “You’re on the completely opposite side. Come on let’s go.” He said handing the paper back to me and walking out of the alley, I followed close behind him so I wouldn’t get lost again. I sighed to myself I guess this is my welcome from Ikebukuro.

We walked for a short while me still close behind. This place is a lot bigger than I thought, even this late at night there were tons of people out. And from what just happened I’m starting to think this place isn’t as safe as I thought. Maybe that’s why dad left here and moved to America. I placed my finger against my chin contemplating, and then mentally shrugged. Well, no matter what the reason or how dangerous this place is I’m staying here! I am taking a break from modeling, it gets so tiring sometime, and they didn’t give me a set date to return. Hmm, maybe today was just a bad day! I’m sure it’s not like that all the time! I smiled to myself at my cheery thoughts. While I was lost in thought I didn’t realize the tall guy had stopped, therefore I went face first into his back. “AYE!” I yelped as I hit his back, falling down on my bum he just turned and looked down at me.  
“Watch where you’re going.” Was all he said and reached his hand out for me to take; I blushed from embarrassment and looked to the side accepting his hand. Just like before he pulled me up with ease. After I stood up and released his hand I dusted my clothes off then looked up at the large building in front of us. It was a bit shady looking but it still looked nice. I giggled and jumped around. “YAAAAY!! THIS MUST BE IT!” I paused for a moment with an odd look on my face….wait…I’m messing something. I looked around the two of us frantically, and then it came to me. “AAAAH!! MY LUGAGGE!!!! WHERE’S MY LUGGAGE!” I freaked out running my fingers through my already messy hair and bouncing around. The vein in Shizuo’s head began to pulsate again.  
“Shut up!” He shouted. “You’re too loud! I’ll go find your luggage, just get to your apartment and wait! Damn, you’re annoying.” He said then marched off the way we came. I felt my usually happy expression change to one of anger and I swear steam came out of at least one of my ears.  
“I’M NOT ANNOYING!!!” I yelled back at him, he ignored my shouting and kept walking. Finally he disappeared into the dark and I huffed under my breath, crossing my arms and walking inside the building. Luckily I found my apartment quickly. It was room 215; I walked into the apartment room, flipped on the light switch, and sat down on the white couch that was already in it. I sat there doing nothing for what felt like hours but was really only 20 minutes. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, before I knew it I was laying on the couch fast asleep.

Shizuo’s P.O.V.

I shoved my hands, in my pockets. Damn, how annoying and loud could one girl be? I lit a cigarette, and smoked it for a moment leaning against a lamp post trying to calm my nerves. She is new…maybe that’s why I find her so annoying. I moved away from the lamp post retracing our steps looking for the lost girl’s luggage. And now she’s my neighbor, so I’m going to have to put up with her even more. I walked down the alley where I had found her and scared those yellow scarves bastards away. Right there in the middle of the alley was two leather suit cases. That must be her luggage; I walked over and picked up both the suit cases then looked around to make sure no one was there. There wasn’t so I just left the alley carrying the two suit cases with me. While I walked back to the apartment building I thought. Why would those guys have attacked her like that? Well she isn’t ugly; she’s actually pretty attr-. I felt a barely visible blush reach my cheeks; I shook my head erasing that thought. She looks like she has money that’s why. Since she’s new, the flea is going to be snoopy around her soon. I felt the vein in my head pulsate just thinking of him. I continued to think about why she was even here in Ikebukuro in general along with many other things. Before I knew it I was standing in front of her apartment door, ready to open it when I realized I didn’t even know her name. She knew mine because of those yellow scarves, but I had no idea what hers was. If she’s my neighbor I should at least know her name. I turned the door knob; inside there she was out cold on her couch. My eyebrow twitched slightly. Really? She’s asleep. I put the suit cases down and shut the door quietly behind me. “She isn’t even in her bed.” I said to myself walking through the apartment trying to find her bedroom. Once I found it I went back to the living room and quietly picked her up. I carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Then I pulled the covers over her and left the room, flipping the light off. Once I got back in the living I moved her suit cases from beside the door to beside the couch. I found a piece of paper and a pen then wrote a quick note sticking it on the luggage. After that was done I left her apartment and went next door to mine.

Normal P.O.V.

I sleepily rubbed my eyes as I woke up in my bed…….Wait! In my bed!? I quickly shot up. “Whoa! When did I get in bed?! I clearly remember falling asleep on my soft leathery couch!” I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking of what could have happened. “Oh! I know.” I smiled to myself putting my hands on my hips. “I must’ve woken up in the middle of the night and got into bed. Yep, yep that must be it.” I giggled and left the room.  
Entering the living room, I saw that my luggage was beside the couch. Didn’t I lose those? I walked over to the luggage and saw a small note on them it said:  
“I found your luggage and put you in your bed.”  
-Shizuo

Huh? Shizuo actually found it?! I thought he just said that to get away from me. I looked down at my luggage. That was a really nice thing for him to do, I kinda feel like I should pay him back somehow but, the question is, how? I stood in that one spot thinking of how I could pay him back, when suddenly it hit me! “I can take him out for breakfast! Yeah! That should work!” I jumped around excitedly. “Hahaha I’m brilliant! But wait!” I stopped jumping. “He doesn’t even know my name?!” Hmm, but even if he doesn’t know my name he should still remember what I look like. So it can still work! I began running to my door but stopped before opening it realizing that I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. “Haha, I need to change first though.” I opened up one of the suit cases and took out a cute tank top and a random skirt that matched, and then retreated to the bathroom to get changed.  
Walking outside the apartment building and down the street a little ways,I completely zoned out and didn’t notice someone walking towards me. BAM! I went head first into the person’s strong chest. “Aye!” I yelped, and rubbed my nose. Looking up I saw that familiar blonde hair, and blue sunglasses.  
“You really like to run into me don’t you?” He said placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.  
“Shizuo!” I jumped in excitement. “You’re exactly the person I was looking for!”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m gonna take you out to breakfast for the nice things you’ve done for me!” I laughed. “But don’t think it’s a date or anything it’s just to repay you.” I grabbed ahold of his arm, attempting to pull him but, failing utterly. “Come onnn! Mooove!” I whined still trying to pull him.  
“I never agreed to that.” He said turning around, escaping my grasp. He crossed his arms. “You don’t have to pay me back. Besides, I’m busy.” He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and dropped it, stomping on it and putting it out.  
“Busy with what?” I replied crossing my arms and looking him dead in the gorgeous golden brown eyes of his. Wait! What did I just say?!  
“Look, I’m just busy. Maybe some other time.” He kept walking. I followed behind him determined to go through with my plan.  
“Now is the perfect time. Come on Shizuo!”  
“No.”  
“Please?” I pouted.  
“No.”  
“Pretty please?”  
That same vein that always shows when he gets angry appeared, and he clenched his fists turning around to face me. “Dammit! I said no!” He shouted, then turned back around and kept walking. Me being the persistent person I am continued to follow. I waited a few minutes before asking again.  
“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” As soon as the words left my lips he turned back around, that vein still clearly visible and pounding.  
“Fine!”  
“Yaaayy!” I cheered at the acceptance of my invitation. “let’s go then!” I giggled once more, grabbing his arm and pulling him. This time he actually moved! “So Shizuo, do you know any good places to eat?”  
“You offered to take me out for breakfast and you don’t even know where to eat at?” He sighed. I sweat dropped at his response.  
“Well, uh I’m still new here and I haven’t gotten a chance to look around! What do you expect?”  
“After we eat I’ll show around some.” A barely visible line of pink dusted over his cheeks.  
“Really!? You would!?” I smiled brightly, looking at him hopefully.  
“Even if I didn’t I doubt you wouldn’t follow me around, and you’d probably get lost again.”  
I looked at him with an angry face. “I would not! I’m amazing with directions!” He rolled his eyes.  
“Just keep telling yourself that.”  
“Hmph! Jerk!” I mumbled, there was an awkward silence as we continued to walk. Well I walk and he gets dragged, Shizuo was the one to break the awkward silence and his voice sounded a bit softer than before.  
“Russia Sushi is a good place to eat. For both breakfast and lunch.”  
“There’s a Russia Sushi place here?” I asked in amazement. Who would of thought Russian Sushi would be in Japan! “Where is it?”  
“I’ll show you.”

We arrived at a restaurant, a large buff black man was standing outside of its doors, handing out flyers and promoting Russia Sushi. He stopped what he was doing when he saw Shizuo. He greeted Shizuo with a smile.  
“Oh, Shizuo! Here for more Russia Sushi? It good for you.” He spoke with an odd accent that I assumed was Russian.  
“Yo Simon.” Shizuo greeted back. The man that had previously been named as Simon smiled, but then noticed me and had a whole different look.  
“Oooh, is this your girlfriend Shizuo? “ He smiled brightly. “She’s pretty!” At the comment I swear I saw pink on Shizuo’s cheeks but it disappeared to quickly for me to be sure.  
“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just new here and offered to buy me breakfast.”  
3rd Person POV  
Not too far from Russia Sushi, a man wearing a black jacket with fur on the hood and sleeves was walking towards the restaurant. As he was skipping along he saw familiar messy blonde hair and a bar tender's outfit. He automatically recognized the man, Shizuo Heiwajima the male in black smirked to himself then looked beside Shizuo to see a new face. The information broker's smirk turned into a wide grin as he thought to himself how interesting things will be. Putting his pale hands in his jacket pockets the info broker Izaya made his way over to the short-tempered blonde, busty brunette and Russian restaurant owner. "Oh, Shizu-chan~ it seems you went and got a new friend." He sweetly said.  
"Izaya." Shizuo growled. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh my, such hostility. Is that anyway to act in front of such a pretty lady, Shizu-chan." Izaya winked in the girl's direction, keeping that same sweet but villainous smile on his handsome face.   
Normal POV  
I looked at the two men in front of me confused. Were they friends? They don't seem very friendly... My thoughts were disturbed by red eyes looking into my brown ones. It was the guy in black he was smiling and spoke. "Hello, I'm Izaya Orihara. What's your name?" He asked lifting my hand to kiss it. I blushed lightly and was about to respond but got cut off by Shizuo smacking Izaya's hand away.  
"Her name is none of your damn business flea." He glared. Izaya chuckled at that.  
"If a monster has business knowing her name then a flea has the same right." His comment made that vein in Shizuo's head start pulsating.

"Why yo-!" He was cut off by Simon interfering.  
"Now, now you two fighting is no good, sushi is! So eat some sushi and you will feel better!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, giving them each a flyer.  
"I would, but sadly I've got some other things to do. Maybe next time Simon." Izaya said giving back the flyer then looking at me. "I'll see you later dear, hopefully then I can get your name." He said with a wink the smirked at Shizuo before walking away. Simon held Shizuo back from chasing after the black haired man.  
"How about your sushi now?" He said leading Shizuo and I inside the restaurant. We were seated quickly and waiting for our orders. I looked at Shizuo he seemed very angry so I decided to ask what was up. This was supposed to be cheerful I was paying him back after all! I smiled to myself. "So are you and that one guy friends?"  
"Tch! Like hell we are!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table startling me.  
"AH! B-but you two knew each other. You don't need to slam on the table. It was just a question." I said crossing my arms and looking at him.  
"The only reason I know that flea is because we went to school together and he tried to frame me." He said still angry thinking of when he was framed. The thought only seemed to make him angrier. I noticed how his expression got harsher and I pouted then sighed.  
"Look, I'm sorry I said that you were friends. Me repaying you was supposed to be a happy thing so stop looking so mean." I lightly blushed. "You look better when you aren't so mad." At my words it looked like Shizuo's expression softened then he sighed.  
"Sorry, I startled you." Light pink dusted across his cheeks but I paid no mind to it. I guessed it was because he was letting his angry out, wait..does that happen to people? Eh, who knows. I smiled.  
"It's ok." He gave a rare smile smile back.  
"Alright good." It was silent for a moment before he said something else. "You need to avoid Izaya. He's nothing but bad news and hes a nuisance. He's dangerous so stay away from him."  
"Huh?" I said confused. "He didn't seem very dangerous."  
"Even if he doesn't 'seem' it, he is. He's one of the worst people here." After that was said Simon came back to the table with our food and drinks. Shizuo and I sat there and ate having a pleasant conversation, he told me more about Ikebukuro, and the people who lived here. He even told me more about himself and about Izaya. A little while later Shizuo got a call, it turned out to be his boss. "Alright, I'll be there in about 20 minutes." He said into the phone before hanging up. "I've got to go."  
"Awwh, so soon? But we were having such a good time." I pouted.  
"Yeah, but work comes first. I'll see you around." He said getting up and waving bye before leaving the restaurant. I waved back and then got up myself. I went to the counter and paid with a cheerful smile on my tanned face, then I left the restaurant. Once I got out the door I saw none other than the guy from before Izaya waiting for me.

"Finally, you're out." The dark haired man said with a sly smile. " I was staring to get tired of waiting." He said approaching me. "Now, what's your name?" I stood there in silence for a moment, but then smiled.  
"I'm Aranisu Saito. It's nice to meet you!" I cheerily responded extending my hand to him. He accepted and we shook hands. "Whoa! Your hands are really soft for a guy!" I exclaimed. Usually guy's have rough, manly hands but his were different. They still had the manly factor but at the same time slightly feminine. He laughed at my surprised expression.  
"Interesting." I heard him say to himself. I looked at him confused but he just shook his head. "Nothing. So, shall we walk around Ikebukuro for a while?"  
"Sure!" I agreed. "I haven't really had a chance to look around the city since I got here."  
"Really? Then allow me to give you the grand tour of the marvelous place called Ikebukuro." He extended his elbow to me, happily I took ahold of it and let him show me around. Hmm...he doesn't really seem like a bad guy....maybe Shizuo was wrong about him. He seem as harmless as his nickname....flea. While we walked around I got to see a lot of the popular places in Ikebukuro; from where the couples usually go to where important historical things happened. It was nice and I was introduced to more to my new home. Though, I couldn't help but miss my own country. True some places weren't as pretty or as calm but America was still my home and I couldn't just erase it from my memory. Somewhere along the ways I didn't realize we had stopped. Pulling myself away from my thoughts I looked over and saw that a smug smile played on Izaya's pale lips. My gaze followed his and there a little ways away from us stood the short-tempered, blonde in the bartender's outfit.  
"Ohhh, Shiiizzzuuu-chaaannn>" Izaya called tauntingly, the blonde looked over with pure rage on his handsome face. That vein of his was pulsating again as he made his way over to us leaving behind and tall guy with brown dreads and sunglasses, much like Shizuo's. From the way he was dressed I assumed that was his boss.  
"What are you doing with her?" He growled lowering his head to Izaya's level. The two were almost the same height but Shizuo beat him by at least 4 inches. The black haired man just stood there smirking at the blonde.  
"Well, like you said earlier: "that's none of your damn business"." He mocked infuriating Shizu-chan further. "Haha, I don't see why it matters so much. Ohh wait, maybe I do..," Izaya changed his voioce to sound genuinely concerned. "Are you afraid she's going to like me better than you? Awwh, poor Shizu-chan." At this comment Shizuo tore a sign post from the ground. My eyes grew wide at the sight. H-he's really that strong!! Oh man! I've never witnessed anything like this before. That strength is terrifying but yet in a way it gives a sense of security. It's great but at the same time awful. To have so much strength....unknowingly I began to shake. Behind those tinted sunglasses, I could feel that he had been looking at me. Randomly, he dropped the sign.  
"Oh? What's this? Did Shizuo Heiwajima the strongest, most temper-mental monster in Ikebukuro lower his sign." He asked pretending to be amazing with a smirk.  
"Shut up." Was all he said before walking back to his astonished boss. Within a few moments both he and the man with the dreads left. I stood there confused. Why did he put hos sign down?  
"How interesting." I heard the red eyed man beside me say before he turned to leave as well.  
"Huh? HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!?!" I shouted after him irritated. He ignored me and kept on walking. "How rude!" I said to myself before heading to the park. It was getting later and if I could get to the park before dark then I could get home no problem! After about 30 minutes of walking I arrived at my destination. Since it was later in the evening mostly students occupied the area. I found an empty bench and sat there to rest before I continued on my way home. Five minutes after I had sat down, someone sat beside me. I looked over and a highschooler with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
"Hey, hey cutie! A pretty lady like yourself should be sitting all alone." He smiled and put his arm around me. "How about you and I go out on a date?" I couldn't help but laugh at the boy's advances. He was like 15!!  
"Hahaha, I'm sorry sweetheart but someone like me is a bit too woman for you1' I winked at him.  
"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it!' He winked back. I laughed at him again then two other highschooler's showed up. One was a girl with short, black hair, red eyes, glasses and massive boobs. They almost put mine to shame.....key word...almost. The other was a pale boy with short, messy, black hair and deep blue eyes. Just by looking at him I could tell he was the shy, nervous type. As for the girl it was like that too but....something seem off about her.  
"Masaomi! What are you doing?! she's way too old for you!' The black haired boy said to his friend. The fact that I was call "way too old" struck a nerve. I'M ONLY 23 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!  
"Hey!" I shouted, my own vein pulsating. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to mention a woman's age!! I'm only 23! I'm too old for him not "way too old" for him!!" I yelled at the poor boy.  
"Ah! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!!" He apologized bowing over and over again. He looked up at my and put out his hand. "I-I'm Mikado Ryuugamine." I was taken aback by the boy's response but I shook his hand.  
"I'm Aranisu Saito. Nice to meet ya, kid!" I smiled forgetting my previous anger. Mikado sighed in relief then the blonde took my hand , bowed and kissed it.  
"I'm Masaomi Kida! It's always nice to meet babes like you." He said in a flirty tone. I laughed at him then he looked over at the quiet girl. "And that boobylicious girl over there is Anri Sonohara!" He cheerfully said. I smiled and pulled my hand away.  
"Nice to meet you three." I smiled again.


End file.
